villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Nanny
Nanny was the main antagonist of Para and Dox's alternate time-line before its destruction after the birth of Sangria - as a result Nanny was thought to have effectively erased from existence alongside her cruel regime. Sadly Nanny would later be revived with the aid of a mysterious benefactor : this time in the "main" time-line and thus has returned as the main antagonist of the Time Corps. series. History Past Nanny was a mutant who allied with Ebonscale in order to effectively become the ruler of Earth after his successful domination of the universe - she was well-liked by her reality's version of Ebonscale and thus never suffered the same fate as many of his other henchmen. Nanny would proceed to turn Earth into a war-factory with "gifted" children being put to work as manual slaves, her robotic "Maids" and "Butlers" capturing mutant, alien and mystic children so as to add to her collection. Nanny equipped each child with a shock-collar so as to force them to obey and forced them into hard manual labor day and night with very few breaks - this was her duty to Ebonscale, to break the minds and spirits of those who may have the power to oppose him. Nanny eventually managed to capture Para and Dox after Aither's death and had each twin placed in solitary confinement - as far apart as possible - so they could not fuse to become Paradox: the trauma of separation still haunts the two and despite them masking it with bickering and chaotic behavior both Para and Dox suffer emotionally from the experiences Nanny put them through. Eventually when the twins reached their teenage years Para was forced into becoming one of Nanny's "Hounds" - effectively a life-long slave to her will - this was when Para and Dox finally rebelled against her tyranny, inspiring the other children to do likewise. Faced with mass rebellion Nanny was temporarily dethroned and would retreat into the shadows for several months, during which Para and Dox formed a freedom-fighting force and began to liberate other prisons across Earth. However Nanny would return with an entire army of "Maids", "Butlers", "Hounds" and Midnight-Dragon enforcers - sparking a massive war which continued right up to the point when Para and Dox's time-line was erased.. Time Corps. - Nanny's Revenge (details of her return will be added as the Time Corps. series progresses) Powers / Abilities *'Authority' (Nanny has command over robotic "Butlers" and "Maids" as well as command over captured superhuman slaves, known as "Hounds" - she is capable of commanding respect from other villains, gathering followings rather easily) *'Ultra Technology' (Nanny has access to advanced technologies such as collars that suppress superhuman activity, containment-fields, androids/robots, power-suits and war-factories) *'Superhuman Strength' (Nanny is superhumanly strong) *'Durability' (Nanny is extremely durable, even by superhuman standards) *'Mind Block' (Nanny is able to block out most telepathic assaults or probes) Personality Nanny is a ruthless and power-mad tyrant who continues to show a sociopathic hatred of life well after her initial loss of power. She believes that the only way to keep control is to brutalize others - she does so with terrible accuracy and dislikes chaotic acts of destruction, preferring to methodically destroy her victims minds and spirits so as to make them soulless slaves to her will. Nanny, like many tyrants, has no problem with mass-murder and terrorism to achieve her goals - one of her most favored tactics is to unleash "Hounds", "Maids" and "Butlers" to hunt down young mutants, mystics and aliens - killing any who get in the way whilst bringing the youths back to be reprogamed by Nanny. Although Nanny is no longer a servant of Ebonscale she still has loyalty to the dragon, expressing sadness at his apparent death in the mainstream reality and continuing to see herself as an extension of the dragon's plan for the Multiverse. Category:Character Category:Mutants Category:Female Characters Category:Tech-Users Category:Dictators Category:Living Characters Category:Lawful Evil